The End and the Beginning
by numbandalone
Summary: Bella moves to Forks to escape the crazy life style of her famous mother, will she find love in this tiny town where the coolest thing to happen in the last decade was the automatic resetting bowling lanes? Or will she end up back in LA? usual pairings.
1. The Begining that Starts the End

In the beginning it had been easy. No need to explain. No need for anything else. We had each other and that was all that mattered. I knew he loved me, and I knew that I loved him back, but still. There was always the thought, the idea in the back of my mind. I would give everything for him but would he be able to do everything for me? I was starting to doubt him.

Chpt. 1

"Bells? Bells? Where are you?"

I strained my neck to look at the clock. 7 Am. How could it be so dark at this point of the year? 'Oh yeah, I'm not in Phoenix anymore.' I thought.

"Bella! We have to go like twenty minutes ago!" yelled Charlie.

"Coming," I said, "kind of," I added for myself.

Five minutes later I was down stairs in sweats. Charlie gave me a funny look. "Only the best for my first day in Forks!" I said, trying to sound cheerful but it defiantly came out sarcastic. Charlie frowned. I knew that look, but we were already late so he didn't make me change.

"So exactly why are we leaving so early?" I quizzed Charlie as I quickly braided my hair.

"We are going to pick up a present for you." He stated. That's the nice thing about Charlie he says things simply and doesn't drag things on for forever, like say Renee.

My parents Charlie and Renee have been divorced since I was seven. I spent every summer in Forks until I was twelve. It has been five years but I'm back and this time it isn't just for the summer.

My mom's job has her moving constantly and instead of being dragged behind, dressing up, and being constantly chased my super-stalker-fans (SSFs) I have decided to do the opposite thing my mom did. I am moving back to the place of my childhood. The place my father lives, the place by mother left my father in, and to be perfectly honest, I'm scared shitless.

Chpt. 2

"Bella! Long time no see!" said a familiar voice. "You probably don't remember me, do you?"

I turned to the voice, "Jacob Black! I remember you perfectly, out back making mud pies, and then your dad yelling at you about the mud in your hair!"

When my mom left my dad, and took me with her, my dad leaned on Billy Black, hard. They were friends but rarely saw each other seeing as Billy and Jacob lived on the reservation a few miles out of town. Charlie and Billy had always joked about how it would be awesome if Jacob and I got married because then they would be related. Then I'd kick Charlie under the table, while simultaneously Jacob kicked Billy. If I had had darker skin or Jacob hadn't been Quileute people would have thought we were twins, we finished each other's sentences, and most of the time had the exact same thought.

Jacob told Charlie the "thing" was at the garage because he had been "putting the finishing touches on it". The way men talk! They are almost impossible to understand. Charlie thanked Jacob and we hurried on. As we turned the corner my breathe was taken away, before the cruiser was the biggest garage I'd ever seen, and parked in the open door was the best present I could have ever asked for. A truck. My truck, Charlie heard me inhale loudly, and took it as a sign that I didn't like it. "You don't like it do you?" what a guy of course taking things the wrong way.

"No Charlie, I, I, I love it." I stuttered. I quickly opened the door and slid out. I should have known not to move as fast as I did because even in Arizona where there wasn't ice on the ground, I would have fallen down, but ice doesn't help the uncoordinated at all. I landed right on my butt, but I didn't care. I got up and moved slowly, still incredulous that the red Chevrolet pick-up truck in front of me was mine.

I didn't hear him coming but all of a sudden Jacob was right next to me. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it," I answered, "but why is it all the way out here in La Push?"

Jacob laughed as if I had asked the most ridiculous question he had ever heard. "Its in La Push, because I work in La Push, and I rebuilt the engine for you."

If I had been shocked before I was now dumbfounded. "Yyyou? You built this? For me? Why?" I stammered.

"Seriously Bella you ask the stupid questions," laughed Jacob shaking his head.

I hadn't realized it but we were now standing next to the truck, Jacob opened the door for me, and I boosted myself into it. Jacob shut the door behind me and before I had even buckled my seatbelt Jacob was climbing into the passenger's side door.

"So do you need a ride to school or something?" I asked.

"Bella I go to school here on the reservation." he responded.

'Oh yeah' I thought, "Well that's too bad; it would have been nice to have known at least one person." I said as I started my truck.

Jacob rode with me to the end of the drive. Charlie and Billy were waiting there for us, Charlie leaning against the cruiser, Billy sitting in his wheelchair.

"Take care of my baby for me Bella won't you?" teased Billy. The truck had been his until the accident, until the drunk driver had hit Billy and Jacob's mom, paralyzing Billy killing Jacob's mom.

"Of course Billy." I turned to Charlie, "I need my stuff. I'm planning on driving to school right form here."

I pulled my stuff out of the cruiser's front seat; Charlie gave me an awkward hug good bye, asked me if I was sure I knew how to get to the high school, and closed my door for me.

As I was getting ready to pull away there was a rap on the window, I looked up to see Jacob's goofy grin, and I rolled down the window.

"I almost forgot to ask, a couple of the guys are having a party Friday night out at the beach, I was wondering if you wanted to come," he flashed his goofy smile again. 'Shit this guy is good' I thought.

"I'll have to get back to you but most likely yes." And with that I rolled up the window, started my truck, and drove off. Off to my first day of school.


	2. In Which An End Comes From LA

Chpt. 3

Dear Peter,

Well I almost died on the way to school, twice. Once when I turned out of the drive way and slid across the road and almost hit a tree, and then in the parking lot walking towards school and this guy ran past me, knocking me over and I hit my head. As I said before ice really doesn't help the uncoordinated!

The first reaction I was given was a sympathetic smile and a pat on the arm from the secretary. It probably would have been more appreciated if she hadn't started gossiping about me to the other women in the office before I had even left. I got to go to class but I bet you a new suit and tie the second person to react is a guy. I shall call him Creeper, he will probably know me because of my mom's slutty movie roles, probably a pervert who thinks of doing my mom, or has seen her Sport's Illustrates Swimsuit Edition. Who ever this guy is I'm going to hate him, I already know that.

PETER HELP!!! This might just have been one of my worst ideas EVER!!! Please respond love, I miss you SOOOOOO much and I cry myself to sleep every night we are apart! Just know that I have always and will always love you and only you. Shit the bell just rang! TTYL!

~Bells

Chpt. 4

Peter took two whole class periods to respond, and I was right. I started typing frantically to him.

HA! I was right! The next person to say something to me was a guy and he is creepy! With a capitol C. I asked him how he knew me and he said it was from my dad, I then found out the whole story. He only knew my dad, Charlie did I ever tell you about him, because he got drunk and was arrested and when Charlie pulled him over he had dirty mags, including my mom's Sport's Illustrate! Charlie threw him in jail and didn't call his parents until the next day and burned the pictures of mom! So yeah thanks for finally texting me back babe! Miss you! Love Bells.

His text consisted of two sentences. Sorry, late for class. GTG.

No love, no LOL, no miss you.

In the beginning it had been easy. No need to explain. No need for anything else. We had each other and that was all that mattered. I knew he loved me, and I knew that I loved him back, but still. There was always the thought, the idea in the back of my mind. I would give everything for him but would he be able to do everything for me? I was starting to doubt him.

Chpt. 5

I cried, hard. I knew before I knew, but it was still the worst day of my life.

I texted Vanessa asking her how things were since I'd left, her response? 'I don't know/think you want to know what I'm looking at right this minute' 'what?' I texted innocently. My mind jumped to the first obvious, and damn my smart brain, I was right. 'Peter is like totally making-out with this chick who has been hanging on him almost literally since you left.'

It took a few minutes to sink in. Peter the man, no not a man because a man would never sneak behind his girlfriend's back, the boy I had loved and been with since the seventh grade did not love me back.

Bloop! 'Hey you there? Well if you are just don't do anything stupid, ok?'

'Yeah I'm here but schools over so I gtg drive home. Bye.'


	3. The Beginning of a New Friendship

Chpt. 6

I made it home, through the front door, and into my bed room before I burst into tears. My mom had always taught me that crying showed weakness but at this moment I was weak. The one guy who I thought could actually love me for me, who would stay true even if the distance was far, hadn't. Peter had betrayed me, but worse than that he left me alone, and wasn't even man enough to admit it.

My heart was pounding in my chest but I don't know how because my heart was so broken that I couldn't feel, anything. I sobbed until my eyes ached and my throat was dry and my voice cracked.

My life was over.

Chpt. 7

You said that you would love me forever! And yet you've torn my heart out of my chest while it was still beating and tore it in half. I love you but you obviously don't know the first thing about love. Love if\s based on trust, trust is earned through challenging situations and when the going got tough, you broke. Not only did you break, you shattered something else, my trust in you. And since love cannot exist without trust then this is obviously not love, and so we have nothing left, because with the breaking of love and trust you also loss the benefit of friendship. So Peter Nathaniel Henderson we as a couple and as friends are over.

Sincerely,

Isabella Marie Swan

By the time she had finished typing she couldn't see from the amount of tears coming out of her eyes. She knew they were over and that he obviously did not love her but it still hurt, a lot. She had trusted him, trusted that he would be faithful and able to stand up to the temptation of distance but he had failed, epically. Bella hit send on her ancient dial-up internet computer, shut down the computer, stumbled to her bed and finally allowed her self to totally and completely loose it. Charlie wasn't home so she wasn't worried about him thinking it was his fault she was crying or that she wanted to go home because she did NOT want to go back to L.A. especially not now. Bella rolled over cried until her eyes were completely dry and then allowed herself to be taken over by the exhaustion that crying entailed.

Chpt. 8

I didn't even hear Charlie come home. After I had cried I fell asleep, this town really doesn't help a depressed person stay awake. Charlie peeked his head into my room saw me laying there sleeping and left. I woke up about four hours later wandered downstairs to find Charlie watching base ball. I stumbled into the kitchen for some food when something caught my eye. There was a note for me on the counter all it said was, "Bella a boy called, said his name was Mike, would like you to call him back at…"

Bella had no memory of Mike and she wasn't really doing anything else so she dialed the number. It rang, and rang, and rang and then "Hello?"

"Hi is this Mike?" asked Bella.

"No, Mike isn't here, but if you'll give me your name I'll have him call you back."

"It's not important he just called so," Bella didn't really know what to say.

"Hey Mom," a voice in the background shouted.

"Oh honey, here you go, Mike just walked in," said Mrs. Newton.

"Hello?" asked Mike.

"Hi, you called, if this is a bad time I can call back, I just didn't want to be rude," Bella said.

"Oh no this timing is perfect, I was just figured I should invite you to the beach party this Friday, I figured it would be a great way to meet people." said Mike trying to not sound excited.

"THIS Friday? Oh I'm sorry I have, I have a previous arrangement," Bella said. "I'm going to a party down at the Quileute reservation. Sorry."

"Really? Someone already asked you?" Mike now not even trying to sound disappointed asked. "Cause all the guys I know said they hadn't asked you."

"Oh," 'crap I didn't know that it was the same party,' Bella recollected her thoughts "No one from school asked me, Jacob, Jacob Black asked me."

Silence, Bella could hear the rain falling off the trees and on to the house's roof, "Oh, well I'll see you at school and then Friday night then. Bye."


End file.
